<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mars in Scorpio by cobalamincosel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752083">Mars in Scorpio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel'>cobalamincosel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oceangasm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Seegasm au, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, mention of cockwarming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's heart is racing a little. </p><p>It isn't like this is the first time that he's going to be filming-- he's certainly enjoyed the revenue of being the new fan favorite in Johnny's movies since they started dating six months ago. It isn't like this is the first time he's going to be sleeping with Yuta, either, though it’s been quite a while since then.</p><p>It's just that fucking his boyfriend and his roommate on camera is a new type of monster all together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oceangasm [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mars in Scorpio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I am back and by "I" I mean the horny demon was back and wrote this. This is the sequel to "Fill You, Overflow", wherein Johnny is an amateur porn star who goes by the name 'oceangasm' and Mark, Yuta's roommate, is a huge fan of his. This takes place immediately after the last scene in the fic, but since this is entirely PWP, you may be able to read this as a standalone work. :)</p><p>My thanks to Ain who beta read this for me, and Any who essentially said "just write, bitch"! I love you always!</p><p>The title comes from the fact that people (Any) told me that Mark's Mars is in Scorpio. I don't know jack shit about astrology, but she sent me this:</p><p>"Scorpio is the eighth sign of the zodiac, and has planet Pluto as its ruling celestial body, yet as we have already mentioned Mars still holds a part of its rulership. Scorpio is also the natural ruler of the eighth house, which rules death and rebirth (both on a symbolic and literal level), while also sex, the occult, and other people’s money. When Mars is placed here, the person’s character becomes really intense, frequently oozing sexuality. Sexuality is for a Mars in Scorpio person the strongest way to fill their batteries. Their mind is constantly sexually active, and their body usually follows similar patterns. Sex is for them pure life-force, and they have a strong need to engage in sexual actions in order to feel alive. For them, sex is a necessary tool for death/rebirth simulation, and this can even lead to obsession towards obtaining such experiences. They are rather attracted to affairs that stay away from the eyes of the public, while can be also aroused by illegal relationships and the risk that they bring."</p><p>Which, TLDR; Mark horny. It explains so much. So yeah, this fic is 8k of "Mark horny".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark's heart is racing a little. </p><p>It isn't like this is the first time that he's going to be filming-- he's certainly enjoyed the revenue of being the new fan favorite in Johnny's movies since they started dating six months ago. It isn't like this is the first time he's going to be sleeping with Yuta, either, though it’s been quite a while since then.</p><p>It's just that fucking his boyfriend and his roommate on camera is a new type of monster all together.</p><p>It makes Mark's hands shake a bit from excitement, but he steadies them as his fingers work over the flesh-colored tape that they're using to obscure Yuta's tattoo on his left forearm.</p><p>"You nervous?" Yuta asks quietly.</p><p>Mark looks up at him, fingers brushing over the soft skin around the tape, making sure that it's secure and doesn't show anything of the circle filled with cherry blossoms Yuta has marked on him.</p><p>"More like excited," Mark replies, smiling a bit, licking his parched lips.</p><p>They're standing next to the bed where Johnny usually films, and Johnny's pattering about barefoot and in his grey boxer briefs while he lays out some gauze on the bed next to the squeeze bottle of lube.</p><p>Mark's slept with Johnny and Yuta; Yuta's slept with Johnny and Mark; Johnny's slept with them both. It feels a little monumental since this is the first time that all three of them are going to fuck together. Mark's not even sure how threesomes work, logistically, and this is the first time oceangasm is going to have a threesome film as well. The anticipation from the fans on the website has been through the roof, really, and Mark, for one, is probably the most excited out of all of them.</p><p>His boyfriend steps up behind Mark, his warm hands on either side of Mark's hips, chin resting on the top of Mark's head as Mark tapes over the other tattoo on Yuta's right arm.</p><p>"God, Yuyu, it's been what, nearly 8 months since we did this?" Johnny asks, making Mark roll his eyes at the giddiness in Johnny's voice.</p><p>"It's been a while, Johnnyboy," Yuta replies, gently cupping Mark's jaw in thanks for having bandaged his tattoos up for him.</p><p>Mark's excited because he knows what Johnny feels like when Johnny is with him, but he has no idea what Johnny is like with Yuta, and it's a testament to the heights Mark's kinks have started to take since he went and fell in love with Johnny, who lets Mark experiment as much as he wants, who lets Mark test his limits, and Johnny's, as far as either of them is capable of doing, that he wants this so, so badly with the both of them.</p><p>It's a marvel really that it's taken this long to get to this point. Given that Johnny's still got his regular oceangasm stint, and Mark is both loyal patron and favorite bottom of the month six months running, their relationship clearly doesn't constitute as <em> conventional </em>.</p><p>Yuta had known, the moment Mark had gotten home the next day instead of coming home the night prior, that Mark's first time with Johnny had been what he considered a success. He'd been so sure that they'd hit it off, and there wasn't anything in the world that Yuta enjoyed more than having his gut feel validated.</p><p>Yuta had spent the rest of the day asking Mark for all the details, and by evening, both Mark and Yuta had been so turned on just recollecting the events of the previous day and subsequent evening that Yuta had made Mark plow him into oblivion, muttering things like "Fuck me like he fucked you," into Mark's neck while Yuta rode him.</p><p>But it's been a while since that day, since Yuta had decided that he wanted to give Mark and Johnny the space to explore their new relationship without him ‘interfering’. Mark had been touched by the gesture, even if Mark and Johnny had agreed that they were free to sleep with whoever they wanted, since it was pretty much set in stone that Johnny and Mark were it for each other, at the very heart of it.</p><p>"Who knew it would take Mark convincing you to let me film you, huh?" Johnny chides, lifting his hand from where it's resting on Mark's shoulder to draw Yuta in closer to the both of them, close enough that Johnny can tilt Yuta's chin up and bring him in for a chaste kiss.</p><p>Mark watches all this from his vantage point, sandwiched in between Johnny and Yuta, and feels the anticipation buzz under his skin. They'd agreed that Johnny was going to be heaping a little more attention on Yuta for this one, and Mark was more than happy to comply. He missed Yuta, missed the exhilarating fun they used to have when they’d mess around in their apartment.</p><p>It's a wonder how much Mark enjoys seeing his boyfriend fuck other men. It's probably the rush of knowing that despite all the boys that leave Johnny's bed, Mark is the <em> only one </em>, the only one that Johnny will fuck into and whisper "I love you," to before finishing inside of Mark.</p><p>It's probably the rush of power that Mark feels knowing that even if oceangasm can make men cry on camera, Mark is the only one who's had Johnny in tears as he’d speared Johnny open on his cock, begging for Mark to go faster even if Mark had known Johnny had barely prepped prior.</p><p>"Your boyfriend's the biggest freak out of the three of us," Yuta laughs, pushing his icy blond hair back, and Mark flushes, even if it's true. “It was about time I caved.”</p><p>"Yeah, Markie's very persuasive when he latches on to an idea," Johnny murmurs in Mark's ear, and Mark tilts his cheek up so that Johnny can press his lips to his cheek, a gesture that Johnny has become very particular to doing, and one that pleases Mark to no end.</p><p>Mark smiles to himself, small and assured, quite proud of himself for being able to convince Yuta slowly and surely that there wasn’t anything to worry about, that the filming would be safe and he’d remain anonymous; that if he ever felt like stopping, they would. Mark had put tape on other parts of Yuta’s body to mask the distinct placements of the tattoos he has on either arm. </p><p>“Are you ready, baby?” Johnny asks, bringing Mark’s hips in closer to rub his slowly hardening cock against the cleft of Mark’s ass through his boxers, pulling the persona of oceangasm out now that cameras are about to start recording. </p><p>“Yes, hyung,” Mark says, slipping the mask over his face and securing the ribbon tight around his head, before turning Yuta around and tying the ribbon securely around Yuta’s. </p><p>Yuta turns to face both of them, face now hidden by the black mask over his eyes. </p><p>“Are you guys sure I’m not intruding on your--”</p><p>“Yuta,” Johnny says, a little stern. “We both want you here. I promise.” </p><p>Mark brings both hands up to cup Yuta’s face, and presses a soft, chaste kiss on Yuta’s lips. </p><p>“Promise, hyung,” Mark says, hoping that his sincerity will come through clearly enough for Yuta’s nerves to settle. </p><p>“Get on the bed,” Johnny says, and they move to lie side by side while Johnny makes his way to check one last time that the cameras scattered throughout the room are working. </p><p>Mark lies on his back, not quite hard yet, already extremely acquainted with this bed. He turns to Yuta who stretches out next to him, blue shorts hiking up his pale thighs. Mark allows himself a moment to let his eyes roam over Yuta’s body, over the smooth planes of his abdomen, the thin trail of hair disappearing beneath the elastic of his shorts, the two barbels lodged into either of Yuta’s nipples, the gentle curve of his lips as he smiles at Johnny who appears at the foot of the bed. </p><p>It doesn’t matter how often Mark has seen Johnny’s persona as oceangasm both on-screen and in real life: the rush is the same, the pure want that courses through him like a conditioned response, like his brain and his dick are trained to stand at attention when he sees Johnny’s bare arms, when he sees the black sleeveless shirt barely covering Johnny’s half-hard cock, when he watches the dip of the mattress as Johnny climbs on to meet them. </p><p>Mark licks his lips as Johnny positions one of the tripods near Mark’s feet and then turns to bring his hands sliding up Yuta’s smooth shins, over his thighs, until he’s hooking his fingers under the garter snug around Yuta’s hips. It’s an experience to watch this knowing that Johnny had, once upon a time, wanted to date Yuta, but Yuta hadn’t wanted to be in any sort of relationship that wasn’t the casual kind he had with them. </p><p>“Hey, stranger,” Johnny whispers, before tugging the shorts down, Yuta lifting his hips up slightly to ease the way until his dick, already hard, rests heavy between his legs. Mark’s body burns at the memory of exactly how good that cock feels like in Mark’s mouth, in his asshole.</p><p>“Hey yourself,” Yuta whispers back, back pressing deeper into the pillows as Johnny’s eyes travel down his body. Mark turns on his side, shorts still on, arousal beginning to stir in his belly now that both his boyfriend and their best friend are devoid of clothing, or, at least Yuta is. </p><p>“Baby,” Johnny says, turning his attention to Mark. “Clothes off, now.” </p><p>“Okay, hyung,” Mark says, ever the seemingly perfect bottom for Johnny in all of their scenes together, though it’s hardly an act. Mark relishes in the control he gives over when he’s in scenes with Johnny, hidden behind a three-number code and a letter, or a cute nickname. He is “19cm Bottom”. He suspects Yuta will be “Nipple Piercings”, or something to that effect. </p><p>The cold air hits Mark’s cock as he slips out of his shorts, tossing them to the side of the bed where it hangs precariously over the edge, a dark green flag in an ocean of white, the comforters soft beneath them. </p><p>“God, look at him,” Johnny says to Yuta, whose attention moves from where he’d been pressing kisses into Johnny’s jaw to Mark, who spreads his legs out and begins stroking himself to hardness. “Isn’t he beautiful?” </p><p>Mark’s grateful for the mask, grateful that it hides how much Johnny still makes him blush, even if they’ve been together half a year now. There doesn’t seem to be any limit that exists when it comes to Mark reacting to Johnny’s praise, whether they’re in bed or out in public. </p><p>Sometimes, Johnny will lean in and whisper platitudes when they’re in a restaurant, bring his lips to Mark’s ear and say, “You look so handsome tonight, baby. I would get on my knees for you right here and worship you,” and Mark would have to pull beanie down to hide his blush, and his long coat over his crotch to hide an errant fucking boner. </p><p>“He is,” Yuta replies, reaching out with his hand to join Mark’s, the sudden contact making Mark buck his hips up a little. “You’re so big.”</p><p>The praise gets to his head some more, always secretly so proud of how much he’s actually packing. Mark is unable to stifle the small whimpers that are slipping from his mouth as Yuta strokes him slowly to full hardness, hand dry and soft on his cock while Johnny kisses down Yuta’s neck. Mark’s pressed up so close to Yuta that his skin burns at the point of contact he has on Yuta’s leg. His hands scramble for purchase on the plush comforter, already getting so worked up when this first half is supposed to be about Yuta. </p><p>Pleasure dances along his skin as Yuta releases his hold on him, Johnny’s hand guiding Yuta’s wrist up and onto the pillows above him. </p><p>“Time to take care of you,” Johnny says to Yuta, grinding his cock onto Yuta’s hip once before hauling Yuta up gently at the shoulders, a signal for Mark to move and take his place behind Yuta. They move languidly, Mark’s body reacquainting itself with Yuta’s, the familiar scent of Yuta’s honey oatmeal soap only just perceptible on his neck where Mark mouths along the skin. </p><p>Yuta settles comfortably between Mark’s legs while Johnny sits on his haunches in front of them between Yuta’s thighs, Yuta sighing as he sinks into Mark’s body, his blonde hair tickling his nose and making Mark laugh a little, brushing it away like a fly. Yuta turns to look at him, brief and inquisitive, before Mark take his hand and uses one to cup one of Yuta’s pecs, making Yuta gasp out. </p><p>“Baby,” Yuta groans out when Mark takes both nipples and pinches them between his thumb and forefinger, back pressing into Mark’s chest, his cock catching on the cleft of Yuta’s ass as Yuta breathes out, hands palm-down on the mattress to give him some leverage. </p><p>Johnny begins wrapping his hand in gauze, layering it while Yuta’s cock twitches against his thigh, the head peeking out from under his foreskin. Mark tugs on one of the barbels as gently as he can, the metal hot from Yuta’s skin, and it make Yuta cry out exactly how Mark remembers, head thrown back and his knees knocking together where they’re bent on either side of Johnny. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Johnny asks, and it is directed at both of them really, a small gesture that belies just how deeply he cares for both of them. </p><p>“Yes, hyung,” Mark says before bringing his lips to Yuta’s ear, tongue sliding over the metal that sits on his helix, catching the metal in his teeth before tugging gently and laving at the shell of Yuta’s ear, making Yuta shudder a shaky breath. Mark feels drunk on it, the chance to relearn how Yuta’s body feels in his hands, the chance to watch Johnny do the same, unraveling Yuta in a way only Johnny is capable of doing. </p><p>Yuta’s weak “Yes,” before Mark drags both palms over Yuta’s hardened nipples over and over again seeps into Mark’s skin, into his lungs, and he drinks up the desperation that comes off Yuta in waves as Johnny drizzles lube, so much of it, to soak through the gauze until it’s transparent. </p><p>Yuta’s never done this before, and Mark’s too sensitive for it. Deep, deep inside of Mark, the animal that wakes up whenever he pushes his limits begins to burn its way up, excited to hold Yuta down while Johnny works his cock. </p><p>Mark peeks over Yuta’s shoulder and watches Johnny watch Yuta, and then Mark, his focus split between them as fairly as he can before finally taking Yuta’s erection in his hand, drizzling lube over the swollen, red head. </p><p>The effect is instantaneous.</p><p>Yuta cries out, feet planted on the mattress, hips bucking up when Johnny begins stroking his length in his left hand while the gauzed-up right hand slowly, slowly begins to slide over the head, the tip of it glistening with precum and lube and, after a moment, Johnny’s spit as he lets the saliva drip down from his pursed mouth. </p><p>Mark holds Yuta down with his arms and his legs, locking his feet under Yuta’s thighs the way Johnny had when they’d first fucked, all those months ago. Arousal courses through Mark, knowing that he’s capable of having Yuta in his physical control, the control that Yuta had relinquished when they’d planned this scene. He braces Yuta close to him, holding Yuta to his chest with both his hands cupping Yuta’s pecs, index fingers moving back and forth while Yuta cries out for overstimulation. </p><p>“Wait, wait, pause,” Yuta says, and Johnny releases his hold on Yuta’s cock gently, but immediately. He’s breathless from exertion, his entire body now boneless where it had been a livewire in Mark’s arms just moments earlier. Mark rubs a comforting hand over Yuta chest while Yuta takes heaving breaths and digs his thumbs into the soft of Mark’s inner thighs, holding on for dear life.</p><p>Johnny sits up and settles in between Yuta’s splayed-open legs, bracing himself on his outstretched arm over the both of them, holding the wet gauzed hand close to his chest to keep it from touching the mattress.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Johnny says tenderly before lowering himself to Yuta’s lips, the first real kiss they’ve shared since they started filming. A noise escapes Yuta’s mouth, and Johnny swallows it before Mark presses featherlight kisses along Yuta’s temple. </p><p>Johnny’s soft “Baby,” takes Mark out of it, and Mark looks up before his vision is obscured by the sweet, sweet kiss of Johnny’s mouth on his, tongue sliding along Mark’s bottom lip like it’s teasing for entry until Mark grants him access. </p><p>More than all the good, <em> insane </em> sex they have, Mark loves Johnny the most in quiet moments like this, when he kisses Mark like he’s a delicacy to be savored. </p><p>“Mmmm, hyung,” Mark says as they part, Johnny pressing a quick kiss to his nose, which makes Mark scrunch it up. God, if the fans don’t know they’re dating yet, this will definitely give it away, but Johnny’s lips are curved up in a smile, his eyes bright behind the mask, before he’s pulling back and turning his attention back to Yuta, whose hands runs over Johnny’s clothed chest, and then over his shoulders. </p><p>“Okay, I’m ready again,” Yuta says, breathing back to normal. “I’m sorry, hyung.” </p><p><em> Hyung </em>, as if they aren’t same-aged friends, the difference being only months apart.</p><p><em> Hyung </em>, as if Yuta doesn’t saunter into the living room going “Whassup Johnnyboy,” before flopping down next to them whenever Johnny comes over for their weekly One Piece marathon.</p><p><em> Hyung </em>, as if Yuta doesn’t know what that word does to Johnny, how it riles him up, how it gets Johnny impossibly hard. </p><p>Johnny groans, unable to resist pressing his hips to Yuta’s again, grinding his cock against Yuta’s and making Yuta spasm in Mark’s arms before pushing up and squeezing more lube onto his hand, letting some of the viscous globs trickle to Yuta’s sensitive cock. Mark’s mouth salivates when Johnny takes it back in his hand, watching the drag of Johnny’s fist pull the foreskin back and expose the head, slit glistening in the light. </p><p>Johnny starts to polish the head again, this mild torture making Yuta’s thighs quake, his breath unsteady, his mouth running with garbled swear words as Johnny begins to toy with Yuta’s hole, his hand disappearing between Yuta’s legs past where Mark can see. </p><p>“F-fuck, fuuuck,” Yuta grits out through his teeth as Johnny begins to finger him while slowly, slowly dragging the gauzed-hand over Yuta’s length. The camera nearest to them shakes on its tripod as Yuta’s legs try to flail out, locked in place by Mark’s foot once again. </p><p>“Breathe, hyung,” Mark whispers into his ear, breath hot where lips meet more metal. </p><p>“God, fuck, I forgot how good he was,” Yuta says so low Mark barely catches it. The cameras certainly won’t, though Mark doubts that would have been a problem even if they had.</p><p>“He’s the best, isn’t he?” Mark murmurs before saying, louder, “So good at taking care of us, hyung.” </p><p>Johnny pauses his movements momentarily to glance up at Mark and smile up at them. </p><p>“You like what you see, baby?” Johnny asks, voice low, deep. Mark wants to drown in it. </p><p>“So much, I love it so much,” Mark says, sincere. This is one of his wildest dreams come true. His mind is still wrapping around the fact that this is really happening, that the fantasy he’d jacked off to constantly even before Mark had met Johnny was not only coming to fruition but that he was starring in it, too. That there was video evidence of the movie that he’d played in his head. It’s surreal. </p><p>“I’ll take care of you soon,” Johnny says before Yuta cries out, hips rising to meet Johnny’s fingers while he works Yuta’s cock in slow, gentle drags, gauze still making Yuta shiver. </p><p>“Does this feel good?” Johnny asks Yuta, who nods furiously, unable to form anything coherent, not when Johnny’s deft fingers scissor him open so deeply that Johnny’s arm visibly strains from the motion, veins bulging out every so often. Mark really could die on his boyfriend’s dick, and he’d go out happy. He’s pretty sure that’s what heaven feels like, just being impaled on Johnny Suh’s cock, the church reachings be damned. </p><p>“Please,” Yuta says, but it’s unclear what he’s asking for, rendered incoherent even though they’ve really just only gotten started. “Hyung, God, deeper, please.” </p><p>Deeper also means more fingers, Mark is aware, remembering just how long it had taken for him to prep Yuta in order to take Mark in. Mark is almost envious that he won’t be topping anyone in this film, but it’s the weekend, and they’ve got a lot of time on their hands for this. He brings his hand to Yuta’s hair, brushing back the blond locks that have started to matte down from the fine sheen of sweat on Yuta’s forehead. </p><p>“Please I want you inside, hyung,” Yuta says, the last word hanging in the air suspended and drawn out, and Mark sees how much Yuta is leaking from his cock, precum so slick it beads at the top before trickling down slowly into the gauze around Johnny’s hand. “Please, please<em> fuck me </em>.”</p><p>The desperation in Yuta’s voice tastes so familiar on his tongue, like the words are palpable things, and Mark’s very neglected erection weeps where it’s lodged into the small of Yuta’s back. </p><p>“You’re not ready yet,” Johnny says, and Mark watches him pull his fingers out in order to unwrap the gauze from around his hand, tossing the translucent cloth off to meet Mark’s shorts. Now that his hand is free, he’s able to grip Yuta’s cock better, the turgid erection almost an angry red from how hard and overstimulated Yuta must be right now. “Almost there, baby.”</p><p>A broken sob is ripped from inside Yuta’s chest when he flinches, bending his knees and bringing them to his chest where Mark is able to fold his fingers under Yuta’s thighs and hold him open for Johnny, who brings the camera over to get a good shot of Yuta’s hole that’s filled with Johnny’s fingers-- three now, by Mark’s assumption. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum just from you doing this,” Yuta moans out. </p><p>“You’re gonna cum untouched?” Johnny asks softly, lips shiny from him having just licked them. </p><p>“Yeah, oh God, I think I will, you’re pressing-- fuck, fuck, hyung,” Yuta pants. </p><p>Johnny begins moving his hand rhythmically, and Yuta’s “oh, oh, shit, yes,” is uttered over and over again while Johnny massages Yuta’s prostate. </p><p>Mark is still far from being even remotely close to satisfied, his erection going largely ignored at the moment in lieu of their slow, measured torture on Yuta’s body, something Yuta had requested from them both, but there exists an immense pleasure in it, in losing himself to their foreplay, losing himself in the sight of Johnny trying to loosen Yuta up enough to accommodate his cock.</p><p>It comes without warning, Yuta’s orgasm. It happens with a yell while Mark flicks Yuta’s nipples almost brutally, the metal serving as a means to heighten the sensation. Yuta cums in white streaks that spatter over his own chest, on Mark’s cheek, on Johnny’s shirt. </p><p>Johnny works him through his orgasm with the other hand, the head of Yuta’s cock disappearing beneath the foreskin before it shows again with every downward drag while he slowly pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the comforter on the far edge of the bed that he can reach before using both his hands to press into the backs of Yuta’s thighs. </p><p>“You’re a mess, baby,” Johnny laughs softly while Yuta’s ragged breaths rattle into his chest and Mark soothes him down with a hand on Yuta’s chest. </p><p>“You love it,” Yuta replies, and Mark can’t even stop the “Jesus Christ,” that escapes him, his cock twitching in anticipation, and Mark’s starting to get impatient. He needs something. </p><p>“Hyung,” Mark whines, not needing to articulate what it is he wants because Mark sees Johnny lean in and bite the inside of Yuta’s thigh once before gently lifting Yuta up so Mark can move out from under him, Mark getting on his knees so he can move to kneel next to Yuta’s head, Mark’s cock heavy and curved to the right as it rests on Mark’s thigh.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Johnny asks Yuta sweetly, bracing himself over Yuta’s torso, uncaring of the congealed mess between their chests. Johnny revels in mess. It’s endlessly arousing to Mark. </p><p>“Yes, please fuck me,” Yuta moans, reaching up with his arms to hold Johnny in place while he kisses him. “Please fuck me, hyung.”</p><p>Mark reaches over to the bedside table to take one of the foiled packs and hand it to Johnny, who takes it gratefully and positions himself on his haunches between Yuta’s spread legs. Mark walks over on his knees to place a hand to Johnny’s neck, desperate to kiss his lover before they get on with it. </p><p>Johnny’s tongue traces behind Mark’s teeth, along Mark’s tongue, before Mark pulls away and decides to take the condom from Johnny’s fingers and rip it open himself, Johnny taking his cock by the base while Mark rolls it down, pumping along the length a couple of times before pulling away and moving back next to Yuta’s head, next to the parted mouth that faces Mark when he gets close. </p><p>Johnny squeezes out more lube onto his hand and slicks himself up before taking himself in hand, steadying his position on Yuta’s hip, before Mark sees Yuta’s eyes roll up and closed as Johnny breaches him. </p><p>“Holy fucking shit,” Yuta groans out, body tense, legs drawn up to his chest, his hands keeping them locked in place while Johnny slides in, in, before bottoming out. Yuta’s still soft between his legs, understandably so, but Yuta is looking up at Mark with a hunger in his eyes, and all the warning Mark gets before he’s doubled over with the tip of his cock in Yuta’s mouth is a mischievous smile. </p><p>Mark feels electricity in his fingertips, white noise in his ears as Yuta sucks on the head of his cock, tongue exploring the slit and making Mark cry out, one hand on the headboard, the other tweaking his own nipple. Yuta’s always given good head, always been so generous with tongue, and adventurous with teeth, even if it catches Mark off guard. </p><p>He looks down at where Yuta’s cheeks hollow from when he sucks in <em> hard </em> and pulls off with a pop, one hand now stroking along the rest of Mark’s cock where it no longer fits in Yuta’s mouth. He licks along the underside of Mark’s length, along the veins that span it, working on the tiny sensitive spot just where Mark’s slit begins, the part that has always driven Mark mad. He doesn’t let up, even as his staccato cries are punctuated by Johnny’s every thrust. </p><p>“You’re so good with your mouth, hyung,” Mark says, his voice hoarse. “Look at you, taking my cock so well.” </p><p>“I think that’s my line, baby,” Johnny huffs out a breathless laugh as he pistons his hips and holds the camera focused on where they’re joined. </p><p>“It’s mine now,” Mark throws back before being cut off by a particularly powerful suck, confident that this will rile Johnny up enough to make sure Mark gets adequately punished for it later, though their punishments never really serve their purpose, not when they both have so much fun from them. </p><p>Yuta pulls off to catch a breath, his hand still flying over Mark’s cock, unable to wrap fully around Mark’s girth while he strokes Mark. </p><p>“You’re hard again, baby,” Johnny says, slowing the roll of his hips so he can stroke Yuta’s cock this time, and Yuta flinches from the overstimulation. “You wanna cum again?”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Yuta moans, and Johnny fucks into him hard and sudden, and keeps that rhythm, knees on either side of Yuta’s ass giving him the leverage he needs to get in deep to pound against Yuta’s prostate. </p><p>Mark spits in his hand and reaches over to fist Yuta’s hardness, thumbing over the slit while Yuta takes him back in his mouth. It’s a lot, trying to multitask like this, but nothing that he and Johnny, or he and Yuta haven’t tried yet, really. </p><p>It’s when Yuta pulls off again and cries out a loud “Fuck!” that Mark knows he’s close to the edge, and he speeds his hand up just as Yuta sucks harder, his moaning sending vibrations up Mark’s cock so strong he feels the pleasure race up along his spine, until Yuta’s hips rise off the mattress, cock pulsing as he cums dry and his legs shake, dropping from where they’d been hauled up to his torso and falling limp on either side of Johnny, who leans over Yuta, pressing gentle kisses to Yuta’s chest, to each sensitized nipple, his clavicles.</p><p>“Yeah.” Johnny’s mouth is stretched wide with joy. “I’ve still got it.”</p><p>Yuta smacks Johnny on the bicep and throws his arms up over his head, chest heaving as Johnny pulls out slowly and pulls off the condom before carefully laying himself down next to Yuta. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Yuta says. “Holy fucking shit, hyung.” </p><p>Mark is familiar with the feeling, considering how he feels when Johnny is done taking him apart, and kisses Yuta softly on the forehead to soothe him before making his way to Johnny’s side, where Johnny watches him closely, eyeing him and giving Mark a once over. </p><p>“Hi, baby,” Johnny says, taking Mark by the wrist and bringing Mark’s knuckles to his lips. Mark’s heart skips a beat, Johnny’s voice dropping low. </p><p>This isn’t oceangasm speaking--this is Johnny, who Mark fell in love with a month after their first date. </p><p>Johnny who, when he’s not working <em> this </em> job, is out working in the bookstore he loves, dressed in his too-large sweaters, sipping on way more coffee than he actually needs. Johnny who makes Mark breakfasts and fucks him against the counter for dessert and showers with him before Mark has to make his way into work. </p><p><em> His </em> Johnny. </p><p>“Hi, hyung,” Mark replies softly, swinging his leg over Johnny’s hip to straddle while Yuta turns on his side and rests his head on Johnny’s chest to watch Mark, Yuta’s leg slung over Johnny’s. </p><p>Johnny’s cock is gorgeous. There’s no other word for it. It’s fifteen centimeters nestled in neatly trimmed hair, curves upward toward Johnny’s belly when he’s turned on, exactly the right girth just shy of impossible to fit in Mark’s small mouth. </p><p>Mark is constantly jonesing for it, wanting to hold Johnny’s cock inside of himself even just as a means for comfort now, sitting there to warm it while they both try to make a dent in their Goodreads lists before breaking 30 minutes in and ultimately throwing those plans out the window because Johnny is incapable of not wanting to fuck Mark into the next fucking dimension. </p><p>He rises a bit to adjust his position, resting his thighs on top of Johnny’s as Johnny takes his ass in both hands and squeezes them apart and smacking Mark’s right asscheek, making Mark’s cock twitch where it’s nestled next to Johnny’s erection. </p><p>Mark had purposefully stretched himself out in the shower prior to this, and as Johnny pours some lube onto his fingers and presses them around the relaxed rim, Mark knows that this will be quick work. </p><p>He’s always enjoyed the searing transition from pain to pleasure, and nothing and no one else feels as good as Johnny does when he’s stretching Mark out and his walls try to accommodate Johnny’s cock. </p><p>“Hurry,” Mark says, squirming in Johnny’s lap as he teases Mark’s hole, on just shallowly dipping two fingers into Mark and spreading them only slightly. “Please, hyung.” </p><p>Mark stretches the word like taffy in his mouth, lips in a silent ‘o’ as Johnny slips a third finger into him, and the burn makes Mark want to clench instead of relax, but he wills himself to, bears down and then breathes through it. </p><p>He strokes himself to distract from it while Johnny works him open, not even brushing Mark’s prostate in this position. Yuta pushes himself up from his position to kneel next to Mark, his movement languid and smooth, one entire graceful motion until Yuta is cupping Mark’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply. </p><p>“Missed you, Markie,” Yuta whispers against his lips where the cameras can’t hear them. </p><p>“Missed you, Yuta-hyung,” Mark mutters back before pressing in for another kiss, soft, just a bird’s wing beat on Yuta’s lips. Yuta’s hand covers Mark’s where Mark is stroking himself, and Johnny brings Mark’s attention back to him by tapping on Mark’s thigh twice. </p><p>“You think you’re ready now, baby?” Johnny asks, already coating his cock in lube, the wet squelch of Johnny’s hand stroking over his length. </p><p>Fucking finally. </p><p>“Yes, I’ve <em> been </em> ready,” Mark says petulantly, making Johnny laugh-- real, high and bright and breathy the way Johnny does when Mark’s been particularly charming.</p><p>Yuta releases him momentarily so Mark can move up, raise himself on his knees, and wait as Johnny guides the head of his cock to slide deliciously between Mark’s asscheeks, the tip catching on the rim several times before Mark feels Johnny begin to breach his walls. </p><p>God, Mark is so turned on right now that he’s absolutely sure he’s not gonna last very long. He sinks down slowly, controlled, the tripod now in Yuta’s hands as he gets a closer angle of Mark fully seating himself on Johnny’s dick, and Mark’s thighs strain under the weight of himself and gravity before he feels the head of Johnny’s cock press against his prostate and Mark swears he can feel Johnny in the back of his throat. </p><p>“Fuck, hyung.” Mark doesn’t let Johnny fuck him for days when he knows they’re going to film, insists that it heightens the experience, makes him feel like it’s the first time all over again, so to feel so full after three days of denying himself this pleasure overwhelms Mark as he rises and falls, the slow drag of Johnny’s cock on his walls. </p><p>Johnny isn’t faring any better, not really, given that he has the back of his hand pressed to his mouth and Mark can see him biting into the skin there to keep himself from groaning, which of course means that Mark has to try a little harder to make Johnny lose control. He slows the roll of his hips, clenches tight around Johnny over and over, making Johnny flinch every so often. </p><p>Mark’s head is in the clouds, his mind reeling from it-- the high that he gets knowing that every camera positioned in this room will capture every movement they make, and people will see just how it affects Mark, having Johnny fuck him like this, having Johnny take him apart like this. </p><p>It’s overwhelming because of how much he craves it, the danger of maybe being caught, being found out., of knowing that someone somewhere knows exactly what it sounds like for him to cum on Johnny’s dick. It makes Mark want to keep pushing his own limits, makes Mark want to see how much more Johnny is willing to give him. </p><p>(“Everything, Markie,” Johnny had whispered when he’d asked. “I’ll give you everything you want.”)</p><p>“Hyung,” Mark says, planting his hands on Johnny’s chest so he can balance himself as he rides Johnny. “Can we use the toy?” </p><p>Mark can barely breathe as it is, his lips going numb just from every jolt he feels from his prostate being nudged, but he wanted to up the stakes here, and it’s Yuta who moves, taking the vibrator from the side table and moving to straddle Johnny’s thighs behind him, and Mark sighs into the embrace that Yuta envelopes him in, lean muscled arms cording around Mark’s torso to hold him close to Yuta’s chest, his head lolling back to rest on Yuta’s shoulder as he feels Yuta’s hands slide up along his nipples, and down the expanse of his abdomen. </p><p>He closes his eyes and loses himself in it, the sensation of being loved, which he is, by both these men, in varying degrees. Johnny’s hands smooth over Mark’s thighs while Yuta’s hands take Mark’s cock and slick it up with lube, the soft whir of the vibrator filling the room before Mark squawks at Yuta taking his earlobe between his teeth. </p><p>“Watch yourself,” Yuta says, making Mark open his eyes, flares dancing before him as Mark turns his attention to the mirrored wall where Mark has an unobstructed view of the three of them on the bed, both Mark and Yuta straddling Johnny while Johnny torques himself shallowly into Mark. “Don’t look away.”</p><p>Mark nearly doubles over himself when Yuta first uses the vibrator on Mark’s cock, the stimulation making him want to weep even as Yuta chases the jolt away with a hand stroking along his length. </p><p>“Does that feel good, baby?” Johnny asks, holding the camera up in front of his face, no doubt getting a close-up of Mark’s dick as it twitches in Yuta’s hand, the purple vibrator on its lowest setting being run along the length of it. Mark wants so desperately to close his legs, to fuck into something, to cum. </p><p>“Ah, ah- fuck, s’good, it’s so good, hyung,” Mark pants, trying to fight how his nerves feel on fire, how his eyes threaten to close from the arousal that feels like fucking adrenaline in his veins. “I fucking love your cock. I love it so much.”</p><p>Mark can feel his orgasm building as Yuta kneels behind him and sucks hickeys into the side of his neck, as Johnny’s strong hands secure themselves around Mark’s hips to control his movements, Johny’s feet planted on the mattress so he can cant his hips up harder to meet Mark’s, making himself sink deeper and deeper into Mark’s body, as Yuta alternates stroking his cock with small little zings of intense pleasure from the vibrator. </p><p>“Hyung, fuck, I’m gonna come--I’m--”</p><p>“Let go, baby,” Johnny says, bringing his hand out for Mark to grab onto, slipping two fingers into Mark’s mouth. </p><p>Yuta’s hand works along Mark’s length, his other hand gently squeezing at Mark’s balls that are drawn up, taut, Mark’s entire body screaming, the sob escaping from his mouth around Johnny’s fingers, as Mark frantically rides Johnny, feeling so full with it, and Mark feels himself explode, engulfed in wave after wave of rapture as his cum shoots across Johnny’s already stained shirt, the white stark against the black tank top that starts to ride up dangerously close to revealing the tattoo by Johnny’s rib cage. </p><p>The white noise in his head crests and then falls in increments, Yuta’s hands slowly releasing him as Mark falls forward to brace himself on his elbows over Johnny. Distantly, Mark registers that Yuta takes his place back next to Johnny, but all Mark can see right now, all he can sense and taste and feel is John, who looks up at him full of warmth despite the masks in their way, who cups Mark’s jaw while kissing him, deep, exploratory, satiated. </p><p>Mark clenches tight around Johnny, holding him, holding Johnny’s cock in his ass, small movements, knowing that Johnny is close, so close. He kisses Johnny, lips slick and swollen and then Mark feels it, the pulse of Johnny’s cock as he cums silently inside of him, the only indication being Johnny’s punctuated soft groans coupled with his hips fucking up into Mark in shallow thrusts in between their kissing. Mark trails kisses along Johnny’s neck, licks along the shell of Johnny’s ear, and whispers, “I love you so much, Johnny,” which earns him a long press against his prostate as Johnny continues to empty himself into Mark. </p><p>A hand runs lightly along Mark’s flank as Mark begins to pull away, allowing Johnny the space to breathe, Johnny’s chest heaving. </p><p>The comedown is delicious, and Mark is delirious with it, kissing Johnny one last time before easing himself off of Johnny’s soft cock, the squelch of the cum that starts to drip out of him enough to get Mark’s own cock starting to stir again between his legs. </p><p>He lies down next to his boyfriend and wonders if Johnny would be willing to go another round, but shelves the thought when he sees Yuta curl in on Johnny, resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder while they kiss softly, Johnny’s other arm bringing Mark in closer before shifting his head to capture Mark’s lips in a kiss as well. </p><p>It’s Yuta who breaks first, his laugh cutting through the hazy cloud that’s fallen over their bed, his hands coming up to cover his face, and Johnny is smiling, content. </p><p>“Fucking unreal,” Yuta says behind his hands. “The both of you are unreal.”</p><p>Mark balances himself on his elbow while he pulls off the mask, and Yuta takes his own off as well. When Johnny’s mask comes off, the little red indentations from the plastic on the bridge of his nose visible but starting to fade, Mark has no recourse but to press kisses on Johnny’s face, on his cheek, over both eyelids. </p><p>Mark’s overcome with so much warmth, the satisfaction of a really, really good fuck sinking deep into his bones. He wonders if Yuta would be willing to do this again because now that Mark’s had a taste of this, he doubts that he’ll be able to go without it. It’s incredible, the chemistry they have, the ease with which they all know each other’s bodies, how they react to touch, to taste. </p><p>Yuta sits up in bed and swings his legs over the edge, reaching out for a bottle of water and handing it to Mark who takes it gratefully, shimming up the bed a little so he can recline on the pillows while Johnny rises to join Yuta, standing behind him to press a kiss on Yuta’s shoulder before commencing turning off the cameras that are still recording them.</p><p>Mark still feels a current of arousal under his skin, tries to shake it off now that Yuta’s wiping himself down with a towel and Johnny’s already slid his boxer briefs back on, but he can’t help it, can’t help the way his cock is already starting to fill out again, can’t help how he readjusts his body against the pillows, legs splayed open, feet flat on the comforter, his hand already straying down to stroke himself, absolutely uncaring of the fact that no one else in the room is paying attention to him. Yet, anyway. </p><p>“Hey, Johnnyboy,” Yuta says, calling out to Johnny who has stepped out of the room. “You might wanna get back in here.”</p><p>Mark opens his eyes to see Yuta staring at him, eyes fixed on how Mark fists his cock in his hand and tweaks his nipple with the other.</p><p>Johnny reenters the room now shirtless, with a question dying on his lips as soon as he locks eyes with Mark, who licks his lips, his face burning from his renewed arousal.</p><p>“Oh baby, look at you,” Johnny says with a sort of desperation in his voice. “Do you want us to take care of that for you?” </p><p>Mark pulls his lower lips between his teeth, his index and middle finger curved over the head of his cock to smear his precum over himself. “Yes, <em> hyung. </em>” </p><p>He watches Yuta slowly put the towel back down on the couch and follow Johnny as they both get on their bellies on either side of Mark’s thighs that are now pressed together, his long cock jutting out. </p><p>Johnny pulls Mark’s wrist away from his cock and replaces Mark’s hand with his own before Yuta licks a long stripe along the underside of it and Mark sees stars dance in his vision, absolutely refuses to tear his eyes away from the vision of both Johnny and Yuta looking up at him while they mouth at his cock. </p><p>Johnny pulls the head into his mouth and Mark feels him relax his throat, Johnny always eager to choke on it until there are tears in his eyes and spit running down his chin. Yuta sucks along the length that doesn’t fit in Johnny’s mouth, and Mark feels like he’s going to pass out, truly, absolutely, for the sensation of lips and tongue and hands.</p><p>It’s when he hears Johnny gag that Mark knows he’s done for, knows that he’s on the cusp of shooting his load again even if it’s only probably been ten minutes of this. </p><p>“You’re both so good for me, fuck, fuck, Johnny your mouth--<em>Yuta</em>--yes, harder, just like that baby, oh, oh, oh!” </p><p>Mark’s babbling ceases when he feels his balls tense up, and he throws his head back, screaming “Fuck!” as he feels his cock pulse, his seed spilling into Johnny’s hot, hot mouth for what feels like forever, Yuta’s hand working along his shaft like he’s milking Mark for every drop. </p><p>Mark stares at the ceiling as he comes back into his body, and looks down to catch Johnny spitting Mark’s cum into Yuta’s waiting mouth, the white mixing with Johnny’s saliva, coating Yuta’s tongue obscenely. It’s the single most disgusting thing Mark has ever seen in his life, and his body burns with the shame of how fucking hot it is to him, to see them kiss with all the mess between them. </p><p>“You’re both gonna be the death of me,” Mark gasps as he watches Yuta fucking <em> swallow </em>his cum while Johnny licks into his mouth. Mark is veritably sure, absolutely one hundred percent sure he could die like this. This is it.</p><p>Johnny smiles up at Mark after pulling away from Yuta, and sidles up next to him as Yuta wipes his mouth and rises up off the bed again. </p><p>“I’m gonna go shower, lovebirds,” Yuta says, tossing the words over his shoulder as he exits the room, and Mark is left to fend for himself as Johnny attacks his face with kisses, noisy wet smooches all over Mark’s cheeks, his mouth, his neck, making Mark laugh out loud and weakly smack Johnny on his chest. </p><p>“Did you have fun, Markie?” Johnny asks, body half-draped over Mark’s, leg sliding between his own.</p><p>“I did, baby,” Mark says, content, completely boneless and spent now. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Mmmm,” Johnny says. “Thank you. That was insane. I loved it.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Mark says, closing his eyes as he feels sleep starting to crawl into his head and spread through his limbs. “I love you.”</p><p>A hand on his jaw makes Mark’s eyes open, turn his attention back on Johnny. </p><p>“Markie, I love you so much,” Johnny says seriously, sincerity dripping from his voice like sweet honey. “I have no idea how the fuck I got this lucky with you, but you’re really it for me. You’re perfect to me, perfect <em> for </em> me. I’m gonna choose you every day, baby. There’s no one else like you, who loves me like you do.”</p><p>Mark feels a swell of emotion burn up in his chest, up through his throat. Between the two of them, despite Mark being more brazen with talking about the things he wants in bed, Johnny is more eloquent with his words, freer with his declarations of love. But in their time together, Mark has learned to speak his mind even with regard to that. </p><p>“No one else has ever gone toe-to-toe with me the way you do, Johnny,” Mark says. “You just <em> get </em>me, you know?” He runs his fingers through Johnny’s hair where it’s cropped short at the nape. </p><p>“I know, baby,” Johnny says, nosing at Mark’s neck, running his hands over Mark’s chest. Mark sinks into the comforter, way too comfortable now to move even though he knows he should be cleaning up. He always gets useless after sex unless it’s a quickie or they’re being depraved in some public restroom, or once, behind a thatch of bushes when Johnny had begged Mark to let him blow Mark because he was “starving for it, baby”. </p><p>Mark knows they’re unconventional, knows that if Mark’s parents knew what they really got up to beyond Mark’s publishing job and Johnny’s job at the bookstore, they’d have a conniption and maybe like, disown him or something. They toe the line constantly, playing with the edges of their realities, enjoying the space they create for themselves beyond the cute little Instagram posts that they have of each other out on dates or out with friends. </p><p>Johnny begins to doze off and Yuta re-enters the room now dressed in soft grey sweats and too-loose black shirt, his tattoos now on full display with the tape off. Mark holds his arm up to indicate that Yuta’s supposed to join him on the bed, which he does, curling in on Mark’s left and tucking his head under Mark’s chin, and he contemplates the cosmic forces that brought him here, sending out a thought of thanks to the Lord even if his church tells him he’ll probably go to hell for this. </p><p><em> Fuck it, </em> Mark thinks, sleep finally taking him. <em> Worth it. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the nastiest thing i have ever written so far dont look at me but if you do wanna look at me you can find me at <a href="https://t.co/Nm5AvDvn2U">my carrd.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>